Spring break forever horny bitches
by Ashleyx
Summary: SeXxXXx


Candy sticks a loaded gun into Aliens mouth and Britt yells "Suck it bitch" "Yeah suck it you fucking sicko" Candy screams. Alien starts sucking on it while the girls yell at him "Oh yeah you like that!" "Suck that dick" Candy moans loudly while Alien deepthroats the gun. She finally pulls out and Alien says "I love sucking your dick" They begin making out, while Britt rubs her pussy. Then they all take their clothes off and Alien rubs his dick while watching Britt and Candy. Candy starts fingering Britt's tight wet pussy then licks her clit. "Mmm yes oh yeah lick my pussy slut" she moans out. Britt licks Candy's pussy while rubbing her clit. Candy continues eating out Britt while staring at Alien and grinning. Alien gets up and starts slapping her in the face with his dick. She starts moaning "Uhhhh I've been a bad girl" Alien commands her to get on her knees, and she does. He shoves his dick into her pussy and pounds her hard. Britt slaps her ass "Oh yeah take that dick!" Candy moans loud "Fuck yeah uhhh that feels so good, You jealous Britt you want this dick in your pussy" Britt slaps her ass hard a few times and then Alien takes his dick out and puts it in Britt's mouth. She sucks on it and starts rubbing it slowly then deepthroats it. Alien cums all over her boobs and mouth. Candy and Britt make out and share the cum, swallowing it and rubbing it on each others boobs. Alien watches and gets harder, he lays down and Britt gets on top of his dick and puts it in her pussy and starts riding him. She fucks him fast and hard "Yeah oh yeah pound that pussy fuck yes!" she yells moaning as his dick goes deep in and out of her wet pussy. Her boobs are bouncing in Alien's face. Candy watches from behind staring and grabbing her nice ass as it bounces on Alien's big dick. She then sits on his face and makes out with Britt. Alien eats out her pussy, and she cums on his face. She moans loud and Britt cums all over Alien's dick. He pulls out and sticks it in Candy's mouth "You like her cum bitch" "Mmm yes it's so good" Faith walks in on Candy sucking Alien's dick and yells "What the?! Stop!" Britt says "Oh you know you like it" and smirks. They all go by Faith and start ripping her clothes off. She starts screaming for them to stop but it's too late. Britt licks her clit while Candy forces her to eat her out. "Mmm lick my pussy bitch!" Britt rubs her clit fast and giggles, "I bet your a virgin" then licks her really tight pussy. "Alien you'd like to break that pussy in huh.." Faith begs them to stop "Please no please I wanna go home!" Candy pushes her pussy down on her face "Quiet, whore" Then she gets off her and plays with Britt's boobs. Alien flips over Faith, ignoring her screaming and shoves his dick in her pussy. "Shit, you are really tight." He slaps her ass and fucks her hard. Candy and Britt look over while rubbing each others boobs and laughing. Britt sucks on Candy's nipple, Candy twists Britt's nipple.. both of them moaning. Alien keeps pounding into Faith, almost in tears "Stop it please just stop.." Candy laughs "Oh shut the fuck up you dirty bitch, I know you like that big dick inside you" Faith whimpering, "Noooo no uhhh stop!" "Mmm faith you look so hot taking that dick" Britt giggled. "I don't like this stop!" Faith screamed as Alien started fucking her as hard and fast as he could then she came all over his dick then he pulled out. "Sure looked like you liked it." He forced his dick into her mouth and fucked her mouth. "Suck that dick bitch" Britt and Candy crawled over and begged for his dick, "I wanna suck her juices off" They took turns sucking his dick and then Candy licked Faith's wet pussy while Britt grabbed and licked her boobs. Faith tried squirming away but they held her still. After licking all her cum they picked her up and threw her on top of Alien. Candy left and came back with a strap on. Faith started screaming, so Candy duck taped her mouth. Britt sat on Aliens face, while he thrusted deep into Faith's pussy.. Candy then lubed up Faith's asshole and put the strap on in her. She fucked her ass slow while slapping it. They could hear he screams through the duck tape so they ripped it off. She was yelling loud, "No please no stop it it hurts" Britt slapped her across the face "Shut the fuck up bitch you're a little slut taking two dicks yeah I bet you like that dirty girl " Faith began grinding up against both of them, trying not to moan. She moaned quietly and couldn't hold it in, she let out a fast loud moan then covered her mouth. "What's that bitch? You like being fucked huh?" Faith, moaning, "No..no! Stop" Britt slapped her face hard "You lying bitch" Faith came on Alien's dick. He kept pounding her now sore pussy "Fuck it feels so good, so tight" Candy slammed into her asshole "Take that slut" Faith couldn't help it, and moaned loud "Oh yes!" She kept moaning and held onto Britt's boobs while being fucked. Britt came in Alien's mouth. Candy and Alien both fucked Faith hard and fast at the same time and she screamed "Oh yeah give it to me!" Then Candy and Faith came at the same time. They both pulled out and Britt got off Alien. Alien rubbed his dick a bit and came on all the girls faces and boobs. They took turns making out with each other, swallowing his cum and rubbing it around their bodies... Spring break forever bitches.


End file.
